Piece by piece
by ThistleWeeds
Summary: This is a story about trust and friendship, and about what happens when people feel oblige to help those who they hold dear. Secrets and lies mix with passion so really there's no telling where this tale will lead us. I don't own the characters, only the plot is mine. I appreciate all the feedback. Please remember that all the mistakes are on me. Rated M for mature readers.
1. Chapter 1

'Piece by piece'

Hotaru was walking slowly towards the camp-field. Sure, she wasn't feeling too bad, but if someone would have asked her to describe her state, the word 'fine' wasn't the one that first came to mind.

She was dragging her feet, cautiously placing one foot in front of another one on the firm ground. From time to time she would stop for a moment trying to catch her breath and not to think about the pain that ran through her body seemingly mixed with her blood. She put her hood over her head and stretched her blouse's sleeves to cover as much skin as possible. She was sure that the moment her fellow teammates see the reddish bruises - now slowly changing to deep purple - they won't let her be. She will have to tell them everything. Damn, she could swear that she heard Mastuoka-san's voice screaming her name with thousands exclamation marks at the end. In her mind she could see Yukimiura-san's eyes scrutinizing her face, looking straight at her soul. No, Hotaru wasn't ready for this. Luckily the sun was setting already and in the dim light there was a chance that they won't notice anything.

She took another deep breath and decided that no matter what she will persevere. Hotaru walked through the gate and went straight to her room. Of course, she couldn't be that lucky as to actually get to the room itself. That's because in front of it her teammates were sitting next to a wooden table.

\- Hotaru-chan!

\- Tachibana-kun!

Their voices mixed one with another, causing a small ache somewhere in her heart. They sounded like they were happy to see her, happy that she came back from school. They were waiting for her sipping cold beer (for her there was some juice) eager to hear how her day was. Her day was bloody awful but she couldn't bring herself to say that. Instead she changed the subject and directed the conversation towards their jobs.

And all signs in heaven suggested that she would have gotten away with this if it weren't for the third voice which jumped into discussion.

\- You're a bit pale, are you perhaps in pain, Ta-chi-ba-na-kun? - dark grey eyes were staring right at her with a trace of amusement poorly hidden behind concern. Midori-san was smiling at her, beaming with pride that once again he had discovered her secret. Hotaru closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel the anger building up in her, welling up like water ready to fell down with a brute force every second now.

The silence that fell after that innocent question was unbearable. You could feel the tension filling up the air and building upon the silence.

Matsuoka-san froze on the spot while Yukimura-san instinctively moved in front of Tachibana shielding her with his body.

\- And what are you doing here, Midori? Why would you be here in front of Tachibana-kun's room? - dark eyes glared dangerously from behind his glasses. Midori ignored him completely and instead kept looking at Hotaru.

\- Tachibana-kun, I wasn't joking when I told you that I'd like you to depend on me more. The offer still stands so if you are ever in need of a shoulder to cry on...

\- If she ever needs a shoulder to cry on she will be able to use Mattsun's -Yukimura-san hissed like a snake. For a second there Hotaru thought that she will burst with laughter at her friend's remark but then she felt really tired. She put her hand on Yukimura-san's shoulder and stepped in front of him.

\- Actually, Midori-san, if you don't mind Tachibana could use your expertise as a physician - she said with a voice devoid of any emotion. Both her teammates looked at her astonished.

-It's OK, I don't think that Midori-san is going to eat me or something... And Tachibana really feels a bit... peculiar - she said not looking at them. Midori smirked and gestured at her room:

\- Shall we? - she simply nodded and they both went inside her room, leaving the two other men behind them.

* * *

The room was dark and felt empty. On the bed was laying her bag with survival games equipment. There was also a small table next to the only window - a simple chair stood by it. Hotaru took off her shoes and switched on the lights. The room filled with warm light instantly. Then the girl cautiously took off her hoodie allowing herself only for a small grimace, but that didn't escape Midori-san's attention. He squinted slightly when he saw the bruises covering her hands - now clearly visible because she was wearing a black T-shirt - and with it the contrast between her pale skin and purple lacerations was somehow too great.

\- Who did this to you, Tachibana-kun? - he asked and this time the concern wasn't faked. She shrugged off his question, dismissing it with a poor excuse:

-It was a skirmish, nothing of importance to you, Midori-san...

He stared at her for a couple of seconds which felt like eternity.

\- Fine enough, I won't ask again but in return you will allow me to do a full body-check. Do you agree, Tachibana-kun? - there was a strange note in his voice and he looked serious, strict in a way.

\- That's fine, Tachibana really appreciates your help with this, Midori-san - He nodded slightly once again amazed at how well-behaved she was.

\- Then please undress yourself to your underwear, Hotaru-chan.

She must have looked terrified because he smiled at her and added:

\- You know that I'm a doctor... I won't do anything to you, you can rest assured.

-You're a PEDIATRICIAN, Midori-san... But that's not it. I mean, you just called Tachibana by her first name... That's a bit strange...

-Strange?

\- Yes, very strange... Tachibana always thought that you were nice to her just because you wanted to create a ruckus and stir things up between Tachibana, Matsuoka and Yukimura-san.

\- Well, there's some truth in that but it's not that simple, Hotaru-chan. And now, please remove your clothes.

The girl nodded slightly, apparently giving up on questioning him further and pulled up her T-shirt. Once again a grimace of pain could be seen on her face, the spring-green eyes were filled with it. Midori-san let go a small sigh when he saw her back covered with bruises but he tighten his fists when he noticed what looked like a knife wound on her right side just below ribs. Suddenly rage filled his heart but he somehow managed the urge to interrogate the blond girl any further. He took a deep breath and simply watched her as she removed her trousers. Her thin long legs were covered with bruises, lacerations and small wounds, her rib-cage and slim waist looked as if she took quite a beating and that made him feel uneasy. He of all people knew well how powerful she was. What was this all about? Who could have done something like this to the only girl, damn it, only human being that stood any chance against him in a fight? Ever since the last TGC he couldn't stop himself from reminiscing about their duel. He reckoned that if it wasn't for Massamune and Yukimura's incompetence the girl could have had him... Only the fact that Ichi wasn't shot and was still in the game allowed him to feel confident enough, but had the two of them finished her off, Midori might had been in a big trouble. Hotaru-chan never failed to amazed him: at TGC, at the onsen when she kissed him on the lips (there were nights when he still could almost feel her lips pressed against his own) or today when she simply agreed to let him help her. When the two of them were alone he felt like they were a good match for each other. Most TGC players were afraid of him (and rightly so), but Hotaru-chan wasn't. On the contrary, she behaved and fought like she believed that with more practice and experience she could win over him... And with her and her alone, he really felt like this might happen one day.

Midori-san thought about himself that when it counted he was always able to remain patience no matter what. And this time it wouldn't be different. He just had to fix her up and in time she would surely tell him what exactly had happened. That's why, even though it took all he had he didn't ask again, but simply run his fingers through her bruised body.

\- Where do you keep your first aid-kit, Hotaru-chan? We need to patch you up and maybe put on some cold compress, unless you don't mind becoming a delicious plum...

\- Midori-san, sure as hell I was the one who took the beating but the way you speak to me today... Honestly, it seems like you have a fever or something. I mean 'a delicious plum', what did you mean by that? - her eyes were filled with bewilderment to the point she broke the habit of referring to herself from third-person perspective, and Midori just couldn't help but to chuckle.

\- Don't mind me, Hotaru-chan. Just tell me where the first-kit is.

\- The upper drawer, on the left in the kitchen, but I will bring it to you - she turned around and tried to pass him but he grabbed her shoulder and delicately pushed her on the bed.

\- That's all right, I got this - he smiled and ventured into her kitchen to find what he needed.

It didn't take long and when he got back, Hotaru was looking at him from the bed. The pain in her eyes was visible, yet she still smiled at him with that big bright smile of hers. Honestly, he's never seen such a beautiful smile before and he was sure that he won't be seeing anything better in the future. He walked to her slowly and started with the job at hand. Carefully as to not cause more pain, he cleaned up the superficial wounds and lacerations, put some antiseptic and dressed the wounds. It took a while to clean the knife cut, but all in all he was pleased with the end result. During this whole time Hotaru just sat on the bed in a perfect silence.

\- It's done but we will need to keep an eye on those wounds of yours to see if they heal properly - he whispered to her ear while leaning towards her. She blushed slightly, clearly a bit uncomfortable with him being so close.

\- Thank you, Midori-san. I guess I owe you one, but mind that I won't hold back at the battlefield.

\- That goes without saying, Hotaru-chan.

They looked at each other and chuckled. Then the girl stood up, covered the distance to a wardrobe in no time and grabbed some fresh clothes.

\- I guess that I should get going - said Midori-san with his usual lopsided smile.

\- I will walk you to the door, I still need to talk to Matsuoka and Yukimura-san.

* * *

Matsuoka-san was staring at Hotaru's door trying to process what exactly had happened. Just now, the high-schooler went inside with their sworn enemy, hell, she even asked him for help. And what was that he said to her again? That he'd like that she depended on him more? What the... For some reason he felt cold shiver running down his spine... For sure he wouldn't, would he? What was Midori planning? Was he trying to take Hotaru away? Steal her away from them? Matsuoka clenched his fists and started to walk towards kid's room but he was interrupted by Yukki's voice:

-Surely we can trust Tachibana-kun's judgement on this one, can't we?

\- Well, ehh... Yes but she's alone with him behind the closed door and...

\- And? Don't you think you sound a bit like a jealous boyfriend, Mattsun? I know that you feel like you need to keep her close, cause she may be stolen away but up until now Tachibana-kun always stood by our side no matter what. Surely you don't believe that she would let go of your hand, do you?

They stared at each other for a while before the blond answered:

\- You know that I didn't mean anything like that... I just, well, I guess I'm worried that he will hurt her or something... She's though but still she's just an innocent kid who knows nothing about the likes of him and I, for what it's worth, I don't want to ever see her cry because of such a lowlife like him.

Yukimura-san opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted before he had the chance to finish.

\- Matsuoka-san, Yukimura-san, Tachibana is sorry for worrying you, but it's OK now. Look Tachibana is perfectly fine - she spun around, smiling brightly but something seemed off. Yukimura-san noticed it immediately, her movements weren't so light as always. Normally, he always got the feeling that she wasn't walking and rather floating two inches above the ground, but that wasn't the vibe he was getting now. He closed the distance between them in three long steps and started to examine her face closely. From this perspective he could clearly see how tired she was. Her eyes usually filled with the inner light were somehow dimmed. Then his gaze landed on her collarbone where he saw a small laceration. Yukimura-san was always good with hiding his feelings but not when it came to people he cared for.

\- What's this? - he said in a low voice poking her skin with his long slim finger. For a second there she looked as if she wanted to run away but then she relaxed her shoulders and replied calmly:

\- Nothing really, just some bruises but Midori-san was kind enough to patch me up so I'm good now.

\- Bruises? How did you get them?

\- It's a long and rather boring story – strained smile graced her lips – Really, nothing for you to worry about. Tachibana tried to take a shortcut on my way to school, but Tachibana is not as good on the bike as Tachibana thought she was – she looked a bit embarrassed playing with a louse strand of hair – I fell off the bike and got a bit battered, that's all – another strained smile which didn't reach her eyes.

\- And where's your bike now? - Yukimura asked in a low voice.

\- I left it at my friend's house so that he can fix it for me. He's good with such stuff... But really, no need to worry now, Tachibana is all good and actually a bit hungry. Should we grab something to bite?

If Yukimura didn't believe her, it was to his credit that he didn't let it show even a bit. Instead he ruffled her hair before he put his arm around her shoulder and turned to face two other guys.

\- Mattsun, you heard? Should we go to the restaurant by the front gate? - Matusoka's eyes lit up, but his forehead was still creased with worry.

\- Sure thing. Come on.

The blonde man grabbed teen's hand and so the the three of them walked side by side into the front gate's direction, followed by a cautious gaze of dark grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

I dedicate this chapter to _rose_ who left me a wonderful and heartwarming review (my first ever :) ). It took me some time but here goes the next chapter. Unfortunately, I cannot promise regular updates but I still hope that this will be an enjoyable ride no matter the speed. Take care! BR, _Thistle Weeds_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The corridor was bathed in sunlight that was coming in through the big windows that stretched along the left side. The sun rays were dancing on the floor and wall across in the rhythm of the clouds swimming by on the outside. The air smelled of anaesthetics and faintly of flowers from the cleaning products used to wash the floors. Doctors and nurses clad in white were moving quickly always in a hurry to the next patient. Hotaru sighed quietly and looked at the sign on the door in front of her. 'Room 303, dr Midori Nagamasa' that's what was written on it. She still wasn't entirely sure why Midori-san was so adamant on the check-ups and why couldn't he do them at the camp-field. She sighed again and knocked on the door. 'Come in' she heard a faint voice and so she pushed the door and entered the room. Midori-san was sitting next to his desk and scribbling something in one of the files that were placed neatly in front of him. He shot her a quick gaze and smiled apologetically:

\- Please give me a minute, Hotaru-chan. I just need to fill in this survey and I'll be ready to take a look at you.

\- No need to hurry yourself, Midori-san. Tachibana can wait here just fine.

He went back to the paper so she looked around her. There were some colourful images hanged on the walls and in the corner on the small table were placed some toys, puzzles and blocks. Once again the difference between his appearance at work and how he behaved at TGC hit her hard. It was strange to think that one person could have two faces almost as if his body hosted two different men. And yet, in a way it wasn't that striking. She herself had plenty secrets to begin with and opposite to him she wasn't that open about any of them. Her heart sank a bit when she realised in what situation she put herself in...

\- Something on your mind, Hotaru-chan? - doctor's voice brought her back. She blinked twice as if trying to wake up from her slumber which didn't go unnoticed by Midori-san.

\- Sorry, Tachibana just didn't have enough sleep today... Exams are coming and there are lots of stuff with my part-time job...

\- Ah yes, you will be graduating this year, won't you? That would mean that we've known each other for three years now, isn't that an interesting notion, Hotaru-chan? – the man looked directly at her but there was something in his gaze she couldn't quite decipher.

\- Well, yes, I guess... Does it really matter, Midori-san? Tachibana still hasn't been able to win against you.

\- True enough but that's just because of your friends' incompetence.

\- That's not fair of you to say, Midori-san – she exclaimed clearly offended by his remark.

\- Now, now, no need to be crossed with me, Hotaru-chan. I still have the right to my own opinion, don't I?

\- But Midori-san...

\- Hush, better show me if everything is healing properly.

She gazed at him, still not happy about the outcome of their small-talk but she resined herself rather quickly. ' _Where did your fighting spirit go_?' He thought to himself. It was clear to him that something was bothering her but she wasn't quite yet ready to breach the subject. Hell, he couldn't even be sure if she ever be. In the end she could simply choose to discuss whatever was happening with Yukimura or Masamune. Somehow that thought didn't calm him down. He just couldn't imagine what sort of advice on life any of those two could give to such cute and honest girl like the one in front of him. Still, he opted for waiting and since he knew he was good at that he soon convinced himself that with time she would come clean about anything she was now hiding. He quickly inspected the wounds and scratches but luckily it seemed like they were healing well. Only the wound on her ribs was still giving her some troubles but there was nothing to be concerned about.

\- Everything looks pretty good so I think that one more visit and we will be done here – he smiled nicely at her and she mirrored his actions.

\- That's great news, Midori-san! Tachibana is thankful to you and will be sure to repay the debt in the future.

\- In that case, will you be willing to practice with me one of these days?

\- Sure thing, Midori-san. Tachibana will be delighted to go against you.

\- Good girl.

\- Tachibana has to get going now. Thank you for all you've done for me so far, Midori-san – she bowed politely not quite meeting his eyes. And she was gone.

\- Take care, Hotaru – he replied under his breath watching the doors closing behind her.

* * *

Midori-san signed the last paper and put it in one of the folders in front of him. Quickly he gazed at the screen just to be sure that he copied all the data about one of his little patients and with this he was through. After Hotaru left, the day went by without any revelations, boring in a way. He took of his lab coat and hung it on the chair. He grabbed his jacket and left the room, closing the doors behind him. The sun was setting down and for some reason the hospital's corridor reminded him of his high school years. Every so often he would stay up late on the school grounds, never in a hurry to get back home. Today same as back then, the warm orange light was sipping through the windows tainting all objects in sight, making them seem more beautiful and somehow more sinister. He always liked that feeling so on the spot he decided to walk home instead of taking the bus. An evening stroll was exactly what he needed. He ran down the staircase (staff-use only), taking two steps at a time and with the last jump he landed softly on the ground. He passed through the security booth waving good-bay at one of the guards. He was nearing the corner when he felt the slight tickling at the base of his skull where the line of his hair ended. This prickling feeling never failed him before and so instinctively he slowed down and listened. Two people were talking in low voices and though he couldn't quite discern the words, he was sure that one of them belonged to Hotaru. He glanced at his watch, three hours had passed since she was supposed to leave the ward and yet by the look of things she was still here. Stealthy, he came closer to the source of sounds in front of him and leaned against one of the pillars supporting the concrete ceiling of this underground parking lot. Spot-lights illuminated parts of the space in front, leaving others securely hidden in the darkness. Hotaru was standing directly under one of the lamps with her profile facing him. Next to her stood a young man perhaps in his early-twenties. He had dark, shoulder-length hair and handsome features. From the distance Midori couldn't really see his eyes but the air around him gave off the mixture of confidence and danger. A bad-boy's aura which doctor didn't like even one bit. The guy was wearing torn-up jeans and leather jacket, with some sort of bracelets on both his hands and a necklace around his neck. The only thing Midori didn't like even more than his sense of style was the apparent familiarity with which he was holding himself around Hotaru. He put one of his arms around her and pulled her into something which seemed awfully like an embrace. Dark strands of his hair touching the girl's face when he leaned in so that their eyes were at the same level. And she didn't push him away like she should have. No. Instead she was looking intently at him listening to every word he whispered. For a fracture of a second Midori was considering interrupting them but then her phone rung. She took a step back to answer and her expression changed momentarily, from a strung one into a bliss. He didn't have to see the display of her phone to guess that one of her teammates just called her. What caught his attention instead was the way her companion was looking at her when she had her back turned to him. With his face now directed at Midori, the doctor could clearly see the dangerous gleam in the younger guy's eyes. Moving soundlessly in the darkness, Midori caught up with the pair just in time to hear her say:

\- I gotta go, Shuu. I will meet you up tomorrow at the usual place, ok?

\- Let me give you a ride back home...

\- That's not a good idea.

\- Why not? It's getting dark, how could I possibly left my favourite girlfriend behind?

\- Stop calling me your girlfriend. That's for starters.

\- Ouch, you are my girl friend though. My only friend at that.

\- Just stop, Shuu – she sighed heavily but still got in the car when he opened the doors for her.

\- See? Was it so hard?

\- Just go, Shuu. Please – the young man smirked at her and started the engine. The car passed Midori only by meters and so he noticed the sadness in the girl's eyes before the red old-school looking corvette left the parking lot. He also realized that she wasn't referring to herself from the third-person's perspective when she was talking to that Shuu guy. ' _Interesting_ '.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was chilly misty Saturday morning but the sun already started to climb over horizon. Hotaru inhaled deeply and started stretching. She jumped a couple of times and waved her arms in different directions trying to warm up some of her muscles. It was five thirty in the morning and she was just preparing herself for her everyday hour-long run. As every weekend she and her comrades were staying at the camp-field. The spring season just started so they had plenty of time for practising before the next TGC. And they weren't the only team here, not by a long shot. She had already seen Agartha and of course Hoshishiro was staying here as well although not every week.

She started running and took her usual route. It led off the camp-field ground and to the nearby forest. She really liked this particular path. First of all, because it wasn't that popular (she never met any other player out here) and second, it ran across diverse terrain with small hills and bumps along the way. There was, of course, one more reason. At the end of the route was a wild lake, really deep but crystal clear. She loved to take a break by the lake and just stare into the abyss thinking of everything and nothing at the same time. Hotaru felt her breath became ragged and her muscles started to pain a little. But she was already used to the feeling so she knew she just had to push herself and once she passed that point her body would adjust to the sensation of speed. Matsuoka-san suggested to her before that they all should jog as a team so that everyone can become fit. She liked the idea. That's why in the evening she was running with guys but she didn't resign from her morning routine. Mostly because when she was alone, Hotaru ran at a lightning speed. Ever since she was a kid, she had this immense stamina and endurance and she knew that these two qualities were her only strong points on the battlefield. That and the fact she was agile. Recently she had been working on her aim and shooting abilities and over the last 3 years she improved much but deep down in her heart she knew that if she were to stop cultivating her inborn skills she wouldn't stand a chance against Midori. Yes, for the last couple of weeks she had been busy with her work and school so she didn't really have the opportunity to play with the doctor as she promised. Hotaru wouldn't say it aloud as she didn't want to hurt her teammates' feelings but she was convinced that she could learn a lot from Midori-san. Not only because he was the undefeated king. He had this trait about him which allowed him to find, understand and nurture people's best qualities. And like no-one else ever, he knew how to push her boundaries.

Hotaru felt her own sweat running down her temples and under her shirt, making the material damp and causing it to stick to her body. With quick gesture she wiped off the moisture from her forehead and quickened her pace. She rounded next corner and the forest opened up into a clearing amidst which was the lake. She didn't stop until she was on the very edge of the water. She took several deep breaths and stood in silence basking in the sun that was already warming up everything around her. It truly was spring as she could hear buzzing sounds of insects that just woke up and were now busy flying around and searching for blooming flowers. Hotaru took of her hoody and threw it on the grass nearby. Then a tempting slightly dangerous thought hit her. The idea was bold but so was she and so before she could find any excuses for not following her guts, she quickly removed the rest of her clothes. Not thinking or caring much whether it was safe she just jumped straight into the cold water. The sensation of her naked skin meeting and then being swallowed by the icy liquid made her feel as if she was a little kid again. Hotaru squeaked a couple of times and started laughing. She then swam to the middle of the lake and let herself float on her back. The girl gazed at the sky above her aimlessly. This pure delightful moment was gone when right in front of her eyes she saw Shuu's face and her heart sank a bit. Feeling as if someone's cold hand grabbed her heart and squeezed tightly, she took another deep breath and then just let her body sunk below the surface. It was a strange sensation looking at the same sky from under the water and letting herself fell down to the lake's bottom. The coldness of her heart merged with the coldness of the water around her and she felt at peace. It was so tempting to stay there forever but at the same time she understood that if she lingered any longer she wouldn't have enough air left to emerge. Against herself she started moving her arms and legs and after a couple of seconds she was again breathing in the warm spring air.

\- I was beginning to think that you drown yourself, Hotaru-chan.

She whipped her head into direction from which the voice came and freeze on the spot. Midori-san was standing near the shore next to the place where she left most of her clothes.

\- What are you doing here, Midori-san? - she hissed feeling her cheeks reddening under his scrutinizing gaze. One of his eyebrows rose up but he didn't grace her with an answer. Which was fair enough as he was wearing jogging clothes and so his purpose of being there wasn't exactly that hard to guess.

\- You will catch a cold if you stay in this cold water any longer, Tachibana-kun – the doctor said instead, still bearing his eyes deep into hers. And Hotaru wasn't up for the challenge. He caught her off-guard (again) and the fact that she was almost naked didn't add to her confidence at all. She turned her face away from him so that he couldn't see her eyes.

\- Would you mind turning around, Midori-san? Tachibana feels too embarrassed to come out while you are watching...

\- Huh? Embarrassed you say – something in his voice made her curious enough to look at him again and she felt her heart bumping loudly against her chest. The man in front of her was smiling but it wasn't a pleasant smile. The last time she saw this face on him he was stomping all over Yukimura-san.

\- So let me understand what you are saying, Hotaru. You weren't embarrassed nor frightened when you came to this desolated place alone and decided to swim all by yourself but you are now embarrassed to came out just because someone happened to came by? - grey cold eyes were like daggers and she really didn't appreciate his patronizing tone. Yet she knew him for too long now to just surrender.

\- That's correct, Midori-san. Again, would you mind turning around so that Tachibana can get out of the water?

The two of them were starring at each other for a couple of seconds and then the doctor smiled at the girl in front of him:

\- As you wish, Hotaru.

As soon as she was sure he couldn't see her, she came out of the water and started drying her hair with the small towel she had in her backpack. Once she more or less dried her body, she slipped into her clothes, her gestures hastened by the pressure of his presence nearby.

\- So you like this route as well, Midori-san?

He gazed at her, taking in the view. Yes, she definitely changed during the last three years he had known her... Her shapes rounded nicely making her give off more feminine air. Yet, she still had this boyish aura even though her hair had grown longer, the golden strands were endearingly ruffled, kept in a sort of artistic disarray which matched her reckless personality. She stood out from the crowd and what he most liked about her didn't change at all. Her big green eyes looking at the world with the innocence and curiosity without even a shadow of a hasten judgement.

\- Actually, this is the first time I took this path.

\- Oh, really? You will love it Midori-san!

\- What makes you thing so, Hotaru-chan?

\- Tachibana likes it a lot and Midori-san has similar tastes to Tachibana's in matters like this – she wasn't looking at him so she couldn't had seen how he glanced at her, clearly bewildered by her statement. Then the man chuckled slightly and brushed the unruly golden curl from her face. The intimacy of this gesture caught them both off guard but before he found any words to explain himself she simply shrugged her arms and smiled at him.

\- Should we get going, Midori-san? Tachibana didn't have anything for breakfast yet and is starting to get really, really hungry.

\- Sure, Hotaru-chan. Lead the way.

With that said Hotaru started running and he followed her suit. She was jogging in front of him as the path she chose was narrow and unkept, with bushes and all sorts of vegetation creeping on to it and blocking the way. They were in the woods again and the sun slipping through the freshly bloomed leaves danced on the girl's hair making it glitter like a precious metal. He could hear her breathing and smell the sweat mixed with soap and something else. A faint whiff of cigarettes, the brand Matsuoka smoked regularly. For a second, he remembered another spring morning and himself running with Masamune down a similar path. But back then, he was the one in front and the other guy was following him, shadowing every step he took. Suddenly, Midori felt a bit uneasy. Why was he so interested in this girl? It was true that at first he merely wanted a new toy as a way to annoy both Yukimura and Masamune. But three years had passed and he still didn't loose any interest in her, on the contrary, he let her influenced him way beyond what he usually allowed. Because Hotaru was different than all other players and people he met until now. She had this unfathomable way of making connections. Once you let her near your heart it was impossible to chase her away and truth to be told, he was long past even trying. When he first met her he thought that she was a bit like Masamune and when wearing boy's clothes she could easily pass for his brother. Yet that wasn't the truth. In reality, she was like a fire no matter on the battlefield or in the everyday life. And for some reason he couldn't quite comprehend, he caught that fire when he first got curious about her.

\- We are near the gate, Midori-san – her voice brought him back from his reverie. They ran another fifty meters or so before they stopped near the changing rooms.

\- It was a good run, Midori-san – she was beaming at him, hair dishevelled and her blouse slightly off.

\- It sure was – he replied absent-mindedly, busy with watching the sparkling trail on her skin left by a drop of sweat that travelled down her throat and passed the collarbone. Hotaru must have felt his gaze because she fidgeted slightly and so to cover up his own unsettling behaviour, he simply straightened her hoodie to make it seem like he was all about the aesthetics.

\- What are you doing here? - a sharp voice interrupted them.

\- Haruki-kun! Tachibana was jogging when she met Midori-san – the girl swirled around and jumped into her team-mate's direction. The younger man just glared at the doctor and that only made Midori chuckle. Clearly with his entire body-posture he was trying to fend off the evil that the doctor represented.

\- But why would you get back with him, Hotaru?

\- Hmm? But Midori-san and Tachibana were going into the same direction so it was only natural to come back together...

\- Natural, my-ass – Haruki hissed turning around rapidly. He grabbed Hotaru's hand and dragged her behind him.

\- Haruki-kun where...

\- You! Keep your distance from our team members or I promise I will crush you on the battlefield.

\- Those are big words, Haruki-kun – Midori said smiling sweetly but his eyes remained cold – You'd better be able to keep that promise.

Haruki just gritted his teeth and without a word turned around pulling Hotaru into their quarters direction.

* * *

\- Was that really necessary? Tachibana knows that Haruki-kun is not a fan of Midori-san but Tachibana thinks Haruki exaggerated a bit.

\- Really, Hotaru? Do you not remember how sneaky this guy is? He doesn't play fair so it's not safe to hang around him. And that's that.

\- What's what? - Matsuoka emerged from his room and a second later the door's leading to Yukki's room opened as well.

\- Midori is circling around Hotaru like a hawk around his prey. Or a vulture – Haruki exclaimed.

Suddenly Hotaru felt tired again. The energy from the morning jog disappeared in the thin air and she was back to square one. Sure she understood them. She knew that the doctor was a monster on the battlefield but she really couldn't understand why they were all acting like that when it came to her interactions with him. She wasn't exactly a child any more and the fact that they didn't seem to notice was making her feel even more exhausted. And that wasn't the way the things were supposed to be. Not here. Not in her safe heaven.

\- I just wish you guys could start trusting my judgement a bit more. Who knows? You might have actually been amazed at how good judge of characters I am – she said quietly and turned around.

\- Hotaru? Hotaru, wait – Matsuoka tried to stop her but she cut him off with a sad smile.

\- Tachibana is not angry, she just needs to grab some water. Be right back.

\- Fucking great! Why is she being such a kid? - Haruki growled.

\- Is she really? Are you sure it's not the two of you who are acting like zealous boyfriends-to-be? - Yukki shot them a measured look.

\- Why are you bringing me into this, Yukki? I have no idea what this is all about – Matsuoka raised his hands in a defensive gesture – I will go and fetch her.

\- No, Mattsun. I will go – the dark-haired mangaka said firmly and followed the girl.

* * *

Hotaru stood next to the vending machine and stared at it thoughtlessly. Of course, it had to be broken. She sighed quietly and was about to leave when someone appeared behind her back and hit the plastic pretty hard. For a second, there was no effect and then, the display blinked twice before spitting out a bottle of water that she really yearned for.

\- Sometimes brute force is the only way, Tachibana-kun. Especially when making love or buying water – the man whispered straight into her ear and that gave her a fright. She jumped away, desperately trying to fend off the offender but he was way too persistent... And experienced, with his long hands tightened around her waist and his head buried in the crook of her neck.

\- Don't be upset with these two morons, Tachibana-kun. You know we may be overprotective but we love you so much – the guy kept whispering into her ear, and with each word gusts of warm air tickled her skin.

\- Please stop it, Yukimura-san – she started laughing trying to free herself from his steel-like grip. But he held her close, making sure their arms and legs were tangled together, effectively making a cage from his own body.

\- I will when you say you forgive them. Say it or I'll start tickling you for serious now – Yukki was enjoying it way more than he really should. In his eyes, Hotaru wasn't a kid any more and he was just wondering when the other two would admit that as well. The teenage kid they took in years ago, grew up to be cute young girl. Yukimura wasn't really surprised that Midori was interested in her. Although he would never admit that, he knew for sure that the doctor was serious when it came to her well-being and probably sensed the sadness that became part of Hotaru recently. That's why even though Yukimura didn't like the doctor going near their Hotaru as much as the others, he wasn't quite ready to dismiss his actions or play them of as simply another way to make their lives more miserable. The main reason was of course Hotaru herself. Yukimura was aware of what the others instinctively knew but couldn't quite put into words. The blond girl that he was now holding in his arms was truly special. And even monsters like Midori yearned for the light she was emanating.

\- Fine, fine, Yukimura-kun. Tachibana is not angry any more, wasn't really to begin with.

\- Honestly? - he asked loosening the grip and turning her to face him so that he could see the look in her eyes. Her cheeks were coloured in pink and she was breathing heavily probably because he nearly crushed her.

\- Honestly. Tachibana just doesn't understand why you guys are not trusting her...

\- We are. We just don't trust him.

They stood together in a silence for a couple of seconds, Hotaru leaning on the vending machine, and Yukimura with his both hands placed at her sides so that she couldn't escape even if she wanted.

\- I know you don't. And I'm sorry – she said quietly searching his eyes. The look she gave him, really surprised him. Her gaze was burning him, almost as if she could see whatever was lurking behind his shy smile. He leaned toward her, tucking her hair behind her ear and fighting the urge to...

\- Here you are, guys! – Matsun's voice was like a bucket of cold water and in his mind, Yukki quietly praised his childhood friend.

\- We were searching for you everywhere! Kamenashi-san is supposed to make an announcement.

\- Announcement? - Hotaru's interest perked up and she had clearly forgotten about what Yukimura and her were discussing.

\- Yeah, seems like something important so if you huh... are not mad at us... I mean we should probably go and check it out – Haruki said trying his best to avoid the girl's eyes. There was this short pause and then she just burst with laughter.

\- You never change, Haruki-kun – she giggled lightly – Such a big boy on the outside and such a small kid on the inside...

\- What did you just say?

\- Nothing! Matsuoka-san, please save Tachibana! - she ran into their captain's direction, hiding safely behind his back.

\- Oi Hotaru, what are you doing? Is that even fair to use me as a shield? - Matsuoka's voice was stern but the face he was making wasn't even one bit.

\- All is fair in love and war, isn't it? Beside, I need someone to protect me – she said laughingly, tugging his sleeve and shooting curious glances at her opponent – Can Tachibana counts on you, Matsuoka-san?

\- Sure thing, Hotaru... Sure thing – he replied wrapping his arm around her. The four of them headed into the cafeteria's direction.

* * *

The crowd gathered near the canteen, players sitting on the long wooden benches and tables around the square plaza. They were chatting excitedly, some whispering, some shouting to each other over the buzzing sounds of the mixed voices. In the middle of all this commotion stood Kamenashi-san. As always he had this stern look on his face but even from the distance Midori could tell that he was excited about something. Since it seemed that they were waiting for more people to arrive, Midori lazily looked around. He spotted her immediately, coming from the opposite direction. Her guards as he liked to call them, were all over her, blocking anyone from coming too close. The older twin led the way, right behind him was Matsuoka with his arm casually wrapped around Hotaru's shoulder, and at the back black-haired Yukimura was closing the procession. They were truly acting like guarding dogs and he couldn't blame them. Even though Hotaru was still a young player, she was a force to be reckoned with and other TGC participant's realized that years ago. During their first encounter at TGC, Toy Gun Gun lost in the first round but in the years to follow, they ranked the second best consecutively. And everyone pretty much understood that this achievement was mostly possible due to the level of skill Hotaru represented. She was tough and honest at the same time and it showed in the way she fought. Each year it was almost an impossible task to win over her and regularly he found himself going one on one with the girl. And he went all out each time which was exhilarating and terrifying at once. Still, that meant everyone was curious about her and some were only waiting to try and crash her spirit so her team-mates did what they could to shield her from any unwanted attention. Midori's eyes drifted to the girl in the middle and in that exact moment she raised her head and caught him staring. All the benches around were occupied by other players but the bench he was sitting on was empty. It was part of being the king. Loneliness. People tried to avoid him out of fear and respect and some because they believed interacting with him would give the doctor a chance to study them and learn all their weaknesses. To be fair they weren't wrong. Still, he, consciously or not, yearned for other's company and probably because of that, the moment his gaze met Hotaru's, he waved his hand gesturing toward her. He really didn't think much about it and for sure he didn't think she would actually come to him, especially taking into consideration the scene he and Haruki caused merely an hour ago. But of course, she had to surprise him. Midori saw Hotaru moved pass Haruki and said something to her comrades. Judging by their faces, whatever she told them wasn't what they wanted to hear but even so they followed her. And Hotaru just ran to him with a wide smile and cheerful attitude. How long has it been since someone ran to him like that?

\- We meet again, Midori-san! Tachibana is thankful to you for sharing the bench – she took the place next to him, moving closer to the point that their thighs were touching, as she wanted to make space for her team-mates.

\- You sure are something else, Hotaru-chan – Midori chuckled mindful of all the gazes that were now fixated on them. His mood improved a lot just by watching bewilderment painted on other's faces.

\- Does Midori-san know what's going on here?

\- Nope, no idea...

\- And I actually thought that you could be useful – Yukimura muttered. The tension between men rose slightly but was resolved by Kamenashi-san who started with his speech.

\- Welcome everyone. As every year I'm proud to announce that the spring season is officially open – the statement was followed by a round of applause and cheerful banter. But all eyes were now fixated on the speaker, waiting for the catch here.

\- Survival games are getting more and more popular across Japan and in the world and it is only natural that players who aim to become true warriors want to develop their skills to the best of their abilities. However, up until now, we encouraged playing in teams and so in the last couple of years the same teams kept leading the way and dictating their rules – everybody's eyes followed Kamenashi's gaze to the place where Toy Gun Gun and captain of Hoshishiro were sitting.

\- But how do we ensure that those who are at the top and those who are at the bottom have the equal chances to develop their skills? I kept asking this myself over and over again. And finally I came to understand what needs to be done – Kamenashi paused for a moment, looked around as if to confirm if everyone was still listening carefully – We will pair up experienced players with younger ones and have them train together through the spring season. We will then set a list of challenges so that newly formed pairs can test how much they learned from each other. Of course, it's not mandatory to take part but if you'd like to, please put a piece of paper with your name into any of the two boxes here. The blue box is for the experienced players and the red one is for the newbies. You can also submit someone else as a candidate but only if they agree. In a week time, we will draw lots to see who is paired up with whom. That's all. You are dismissed.

The silence that befell the square after his last words lasted for several seconds but then the excited hum filled the air. Players started to chat, imagining which pairs would be the most interesting to see and theorizing about who should be paired up with whom. Somehow Matsuoka had really bad feeling about this. Mostly because in this cacophony of voices he could discern only two names that were being repeated constantly: 'Tachibana-kun' and 'Midori-san', 'Wouldn't it be awesome to see Toy Gun Gun's newbie with the king?', 'Guys, what do you think about Hotaru-chan and Nagamasa?' and so on and so forth. He looked at Hotaru and his heart skipped a beat. She was chatting with Yukimura and Midori, smiling brightly at the two of them and although only a couple of minutes ago it seemed like they would jump at each other's throat there was no trace of that animosity any more. Why? Because Hotaru had this calming effect and she was like a balm for all of them. When she was around even though they still didn't trust one another, they were able to have a normal conversation. What would happen to all of them if Hotaru was taken away? What would happen to him if she were to be hurt at some point? He still remembered tears running down her cheeks when she emerged after her first fight with Midori. The pain, the guilt, the lack of self-esteem. He remembered holding her in his arms and trying his best to chase all these anxious feelings and thoughts away. And although he never saw her crying again after that, he was still determined to protect her at all cost.

* * *

The night fell at last and most players finished with their practice and headed to their quarters for the much deserved rest. The two boxes left by Kamenashi-san stood unattended waiting for people to submit their names. It was so quiet and peaceful that nobody even bothered to keep an eye on them. A silhouette emerged from shadows and walked hastily toward the boxes. The person stopped for a moment, seemingly hesitant and then placed one lot in each of the boxes. Under the cover of darkness it was impossible to tell who it was or what were they thinking but if anybody could see them then, they would had notice the unpleasant smile stretching across their features.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Hotaru always liked kids. Deep down in her heart she believed that the main reason for it was her own childish nature. She always thought about herself as a simple creature and the way she looked at things around her reminded her of how kids usually perceived the world. Of course, with the passing years she started to notice greyish shades but her main convictions were still black and white. One should not do anything to hurt other people. If one sees injustice, one must do their utmost best to stop it. One must never lie... And yet, with every passing day she felt herself sinking deep into the web of lies and half-truths. Hotaru hated herself because of that and at the same time she understood she had no choice. It was the only way to keep him safe, to keep him sane... She was willing to go this far for that.

Twice a week after school, she went to the orphanage which was situated in one of the worst neighbourhoods the city had to offer. Yet, she felt there at home because she used to spend there long hours back in the days. The building was big and ugly, there was no two ways about it. The facade might had had some colours in the past but nowadays it scared off any passer-bys with dirty shade of brown and the empty window frames, covered up with wooden planks. Still, for those who didn't care about the first impression and were willing to take a closer look a really nice surprise was awaiting. Because in the inside of this miserable building lived a happy bunch of kids of all ages, who painted the inner walls with all the colours of the rainbow and were smiling everyday against all odds.

\- Hotaru-chan! Hotaru-chan! Did you see? Look, look! - their excitement became her own and so she was happy to play with them. Currently, they were all sitting on the floor which was covered in big sheets of paper. They were mixing all sorts of colours creating fantastic stains in different shapes and sizes. Circles, dots, lines... Some straight and some curved, going in endless circles or turning into huge waves. Hues and tints, shadows and lights, cast against the snow-white paper. Here in this lonely and old place, kids' smiles shone brightly and Hotaru could breath easily. It was nice and she felt safe because the kids here didn't think much of the past. They were living in the moment and that was their strongest point.

* * *

The girl was standing in the bathroom, desperately trying to wash of the paint that seemed to be covering her entire body. One glance at the clock and she new she was going to be late. Quickly she dried her hands and grabbed her bag. He would be waiting for her in their usual spot so she said her good-byes and was on her way.

* * *

Midori-san was doing his rounds when he noticed a familiar figure at the end of the hall. The doctor observed carefully but couldn't tell exactly which room the person came out from. Yet, even from where he stood he was sure that the guy whom he just spotted was the same one he last saw Hotaru with. It occurred to him that it was fair to assume that Shuu was visiting someone here but he didn't pay it much attention.

* * *

The room was dark, lightened only by warm, red light coming from lamps that were scattered around the place. The bar was full and from where Shuu was standing he could see the stage clearly. He poured vodka and tonic for a man sitting at the counter and then he fixated his gaze at the stage. The music was loud and rhythmic, and guests were letting themselves to be swayed by it. Suddenly, the lights went out and seconds later when they were up again, in the centre of the stage, stood a slim, beautiful girl wearing leather attire that was meant to stress her curves but not to cover much. Her golden hair were put up in a high ponytail and her face was hidden behind a mask. In the dimmed light amidst the crowd of horny guys, she looked like an other-earthly existence. The music changed to something more sensual and she started dancing on the silver pole that connected the stage with ceiling. Shuu caught her gaze – her fiery green orbs searching for his and in that moment he hated himself for wanting to hide her away and fuck her here and now at the same time. Even though he really despised himself, he could not look away when she was dancing on that pole, her body twisting and bending in the rhythm of music. Instead he opted for sipping a drink and watching her every step promising himself that it would end soon.

* * *

Work at the hospital was always interesting and Midori-san really liked his job. He didn't mind working with kids and playing his role of ever-so-handsome and ever-so-good Midori-sensei. He honestly didn't care much about his appearance although he found it a bit ironic that everyone saw him as an angel when he clearly wasn't. Still, there was one day during the year when he questioned his life choices and thought about his job as a chore and perhaps an unnecessary burden. It was during the inspection. One day a year, all the private investors were descending from their safe heavens, eager to check if there were any means left to earn more money on other's people sickness. Midori understood perfectly well that the hospital had to be profitable but even his rational mind had problems with accepting what they were doing. It was even more difficult for him because for better or for worse, he was part of this. Because of his ability to smooth-talk anyone, year to year he was voted as a guide for the investors. And every year days like this one would end up with a big drinking party. Well, he liked to drink good alcohol but he hated being tied up by idiots like these people. That being said, he just knew that he would need to brave up and last the next twenty hours or so.

* * *

Hotaru was really nervous. Today she was to dance for a group that hired the entire club for their own needs. She heard from the other girls that during set-ups like this, men tended to expect something more than a dance and she really didn't want it to happen. It was true that Hotaru desperately needed money but she didn't have any confidence on stage yet. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and sighed heavily. Her outfit was really skimpy but she did her best to cover the thin scar on her ribs that was left after that incident. She had cat-like mask covering her entire face but eyes so that she could see what she was doing. She put on the high-heels one of the other girls brought for her. 'It's gonna be alright. I have to do this, there's no room for doubts now'. She took a deep breath and smiled to the other girls that were with her in the changing room: 'It's the show-time'.

* * *

Midori was sipping his whisky trying his best not to show how bored he was. His companions were already pretty much dead drunk so he assumed he would need to wait only an hour or two more before he could excuse himself. The music started playing again and several girls marched through the catwalk. He wasn't in a mood for games but then something caught his attention. The last girl who entered the room and headed straight to the pole that was nearest him seemed oddly familiar. He cautiously looked her up from head to toe and then his gaze lingered on her ribcage. Even in this dark room he could recognize the faint line that was the only trace left after the knife wound he personally attended. He then looked up to search for her eyes and when he found them, he was lost in the sea of green which showed nothing but determination. All other girls were flocking to the men he came with so he stretched his hand to the blonde in front of him. She came to the place where he was sitting at and then straddled him without hesitation. Midori put his hands around her waist and let them travel down to her thighs and calves. The sensation of her hot skin against his cold one wasn't like anything else he felt before and knowing how embarrassed she must had been under her mask only made him more eager to explore. Since nobody was paying them any attention, for a minute he was considering removing the mask and kissing her as a revenge for their 'onsen-kiss'. In the end he opted for pretending that he didn't recognize her and simply guided her when she was doing her lap-dance. With the song coming to an end, he leaned toward her and pressed a lightly kiss on her collar-bone and let his lips linger a little in this sweet spot. He could feel her body trembling against his so he rest his forehead in the crook of her neck, taking his time to inhale her scent and steady his own breath. He didn't want to scare her away but since he had no guarantees that opportunity like this would present itself again in the future, he just wanted to held her closely a bit longer. Nobody was looking at them and even if they were, he made sure not to cross any boundaries. A few minutes later, with a charming smile gracing his face he helped her to stand up and watched the last part of the performance on the pole. He had never seen anything like that: an intoxicating mix of acrobatics, sex appeal and bashfulness. The moment she left the stage he lost his interest in this drunkard's party so he grabbed his coat and wish them all goodnight. Leaving the place he caught a glimpse of fair hair in the back alley and when he stopped to take a closer look, he noticed her entering the red old corvette he knew from before.

* * *

Shuu turned on the radio in the car and let it play in the background. Hotaru was sitting next to him in the passenger's sit but she was unusually quiet. Somehow she looked flushed. Shuu knew that she didn't like what they were doing, mostly because she didn't like anything that could be seen as even remotely illegal. But that was beside the point as they needed the money and he knew that having her dance at the club was a good cover-up in case anyone got interested in a sudden surge of cash. Nevertheless, no matter what after every performance she would chat about how it made her feel so ashamed to stand up in her scarce outfit in front of strangers. But recently she seemed to started enjoying the effect she was making on all those guys. Yet, today was somehow different. First of all, she agreed to do the lap-dance, mainly because they had to pay another instalment soon. Shuu couldn't help but feel jealous seeing his Hotaru being so intimate with another man. And second of all, something about the way that man zeroed in on her from the second she entered the room till the very moment she left... The way he held her keeping her close to him to the point she couldn't really do what she was supposed to be doing. It was just a hunch but Shuu suspected that Hotaru might knew the guy from somewhere else and that was why she had been so quiet all the way. He gritted his teeth and tighten the grip on the steering wheel. As long as she was up for the next challenge it didn't matter who that man was... Or that was what he told himself but oddly enough it didn't make the storm in his heart die down.

* * *

Hotaru had never felt her heart beating so fast. How unlucky she must had been to meet Midori-san in this God forsaken place? What would she do if he had recognized her? She felt rather hopeless knowing that for some or other reason she was giving him more and more leverages that could be used against her. Guys might be thinking that she had forgotten about what he did to them in the past but that wasn't the case. She remembered well what she felt when she first fought him at TGC all those years ago. She could still hear his taunting voice and see his face when he called her a liar. However, no matter what everyone else was saying her relationship with the doctor changed a lot since then. He was the one who gave her the much needed push after Matsuoka-san banned her from the team. What's more he was the one who backed her up when she tried for the second time to explain her friends that she in fact was a girl. Midori-san was also the first man she had kissed and although it was an awkward kiss it still counted as something in her mind. She just didn't want him to be disappointed in her. That's all there was to it. And if he knew what she was doing he would for sure be disappointed. He, Matsuoka-san, Yukimura-san and Haruki-kun. Of course, not the dancing part, she wasn't ashamed of that because ever since she met the other girls she came to appreciate that there was an art and skill in what they were doing. In a way, she was being a host just like Matsuoka-san was. So she knew that they wouldn't be disappointed if they'd found out that she was a dancer. Knowing them, they would become overprotective and probably made sure that at least one of them is always with her at the club to keep an eye on the potential perverts. This was a heart-warming thought. However, she had to make sure that under no circumstances any of them ever gets to know about the other thing. Being implicated in the activity she was participating in, could end their respective careers. And although Midori-san wasn't a part of Toy Gun Gun, she came to care about his well-being as well. He as a respected doctor should never be involved in the underground she reluctantly became a part of.

\- We're here – Shuu's voice woke her up from her slumber – Are you ready, Hotaru-chan?

\- I am and please don't use my name here.

\- Sorry, I got distracted – he chuckled but she got the feeling that he was just pretending not to care. Hotaru pulled up her hoodie and took the bag he handed her. Then the two of them headed toward the entrance of an old factory building which was shut down years ago. It was inside of there that Hotaru's next task was awaiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

\- Oh man, I'm so hungry!

\- That's what you always say after a good training, Matsun.

\- Matsuoka-san, Yukimura-kun and Haruki-kun, should we go to the canteen after showering? Tachibana is also hungry!

\- Sure, Hotaru. Let's meet up at the canteen in fifteen minutes, ok?

\- Thank you, Matsuoka-san! Tachibana is off then!

The girl ran into direction of women's showers, while the three of them headed to the opposite side of the building and into the men's baths. They entered the showers and Matsuoka promised himself that as a well-deserved price they should all go to the onsen together one of these days. Speaking of which, the last time they went everything changed for their team. He recalled the day when Hotaru told them that she was a girl. He still couldn't believe that he and Yukki were so blind back then. Now it would have been impossible to mistake her for a boy but back then it was a bit different. Although Midori did figure it out pretty quickly... Thinking about the two of them reminded him of that other thing he still couldn't wrap his mind around. Why did Hotaru kissed Midori back then? What was that all about? He always meant to ask but never got quite the courage to go through with his plan. Nonetheless, seeing the astonishment on the doctor's face was worth the price. Matsun even heard him say 'I totally lost to her', was it really the truth? Leader of Toy Gun Gun had the feeling that ever since then Midori became even more interested in their third player and to be honest he didn't quite know what to think about it. He washed himself and decided to wait for the two other guys in front of the showers. A minute later Yukki emerged and the two of them were now smoking in silence.

\- Why is Midori so fixated on Hotaru? Do you know, Yukki? - the black-haired guy didn't seem surprised by the question and instead watched him closely for a couple of minutes.

\- Why do you care, Matsun?

\- Huh? What do you mean? Of course, I care since it's our Hotaru we are talking about...

\- Our Hotaru? You know Matsun, I've been thinking... Hotaru is not a kid any more, you do realize that, don't you?

\- Sure, I know that, she will turn eighteen this year but what that has to do with anything?

\- Well, she's become a cute girl. Isn't it possible that Midori is interested in her because she's his type? - Yukki replied in a deceptively calm voice but both of them understood that it was just to hide the concern – It's perfectly normal to assume that at some point she will find herself a boyfriend.

\- But Midori? I've known him for years and I don't recall seeing him serious about any woman... - Matsuoka said doubtfully.

\- Precisely – Yukimura replied letting his last word sink in.

Neither one of them said anything else until Haruki joined in and they went to the canteen.

* * *

Hotaru noticed her friends sitting at a table at the far end of the lunch area. She waved at them and took the tray with her portion of food. The weather was really nice so they were planning to go to the lake she discovered later on.

They were half-through with their food when the familiar voice interrupted them:

\- Are these sits free?

Next to their table stood Midori, Fujimon, Haruka and Akabane-san. Yukimura's first instinct was to send them all to hell but of course, Hotaru being polite as always replied before anyone of them got the chance to react.

\- Sure! Please have a sit, guys. Tachibana is happy to see you.

\- You are a polite girl, Hotaru-chan. Which cannot be said about your colleagues – Midori said in a sweet voice taking the sit next to Hotaru. Yukki had a riposte ready but before he could say anything, Hotaru beat him to it again:

\- Tachibana-kun's always been thinking that it would be great if we all could spend more time with each other... But for this to work out Midori-san would have to really need to work on his attitude wouldn't he? - she said smiling but there was something in the tone of her voice that almost made it sound like a threat. Everyone gathered at the table held their breaths waiting for what would happen next. The king looked at the young woman sitting next to him purposefully letting the pause drag a bit. His gaze was mindful but somehow undecipherable. She never averted her eyes accepting his challenge.

\- You are right, Hotaru – he whispered with amusement leaning close to her – I was out of line. I'm sorry for my attitude guys – he said simply looking at her team-mates before he again turned his full attention to the girl beside him.

\- Should we enjoy our meal together, Tachibana-kun? - wind started to become stronger and it played with her golden strands. Even though doctor was already leaning close to her, Hotaru came even closer to him so that they were only several inches apart.

\- Sure, Midori-san! Tachibana thinks it will be awesome! - she grinned at him.

It was at that time everyone around them realized that unbeknownst to the rest of them, these two managed to change their sour relationship into one build on mutual respect. And Matsuoka recalled another thing someone said to him in the past... That Hotaru and Midori were somehow similar to one another. Watching her stood up to the king not fearing of reprimanding him in front of everybody and then seeing him agreeing with her judgement made Matsuoka realize that this unlikely pair was a great match for one another. Reluctantly he had to accept that with Midori being so interested in their young team-mate there was no chance that they would have any peace of mind.

After this short stand-off everyone returned to their food and later on started chatting lazily. Although at first it seemed odd, in the end both teams decided to go for the afternoon walk together. Hotaru was leading the way, Akabane-san walking right next to her and all guys behind them.

\- Is something of the matter, Akabane-san? - Hotaru asked the woman next to her.

\- Hmm?

\- You seem to be really quiet today so Tachibana was wondering if everything is alright. Some troubles at work perhaps? - Ichi looked at the blond girl and sighed. It was strange but perhaps she was missing the so-called girly-talk. She knew that the guys could hear them but despite this she still decided to speak up.

\- I have a friend whom I was attending the nurse school with and we used to be quite close. Even though we had been working at different hospitals, we managed to meet up for a coffee every so often. Or go for shopping and so on.

\- Sounds like a fun – Hotaru smiled reassuringly.

\- Hm – Ichi nodded – But recently it seems that I'm unable to get in touch with her. She's always busy with taking care of her son and the last time we managed to meet up, her husband interrupted us after an hour or so...

\- Oh, are they newly-weds? Couples tend to be really close shortly after getting married.

\- She married him four years ago but that's not the point. I just have a bad feeling about him – they arrived at the lake and now everyone gathered next to the girls but they were simply listening to their conversation trying to guess where it was going.

\- A bad feeling? What do you mean exactly, Akabane-san? – Hotaru asked quietly tilting her head to one side and watching Ichi carefully.

\- I don't know how to put it into words exactly but my friend used to be cheerful person. She would smile a lot and had tons of energy... You remind me of her a bit Tachibana-kun.

\- Really? That's so nice of you to say, Akabane-san – a gentle smile followed by a gesture to continue with the story.

\- The last time I saw her she seemed stressed out and although it was hot outside she was wearing long-sleeves. And when her husband found us, for a second she looked as if she was ready to run... I don't know I may be exaggerating but... No I don't know.

Nobody said a word mulling over what Ichi-san had told them. It came to all of them as a surprise that the first one to break the silence was the youngest of them all:

\- So you are thinking that he's abusing his wife, aren't you, Akabane-san?

\- No, um... Well, I don't have any proof and I'm probably being unfair since she's my only girlfriend so I'm just being jealous...

\- Tachibana thinks that you are amazing to say things like this aloud, Akabane-san – the dark-haired woman blushed when she heard these words.

\- No, I'm just...

\- It takes a lot of strength to be able to admit that you are jealous over someone else – another compassionate smile – But Tachibana knows for a fact that it's really difficult to understand other people's relationships without hearing the full story. Even then, it tends to be complicated. And accusing someone of abuse is not a light matter.

\- Yes, you are right... As I said I'm probably exaggerating so I will just leave it at that.

\- I don't think you do – Hotaru turned to face all of them and there was something formidable about her standing with her hair loose bathed in the afternoon sun.

\- It's your guts telling you this and you are a champion here, Akabane-san. You should trust your own instincts by now. And Tachibana didn't mean to say that you should let it slide. If something terrible is happening to your dear friend you should do whatever you can to help her. Tachibana is just saying that you should be cautious because there's a child involved here.

\- You seem to be very knowledgable on the subject, Hotaru-chan – Fujimon put into words what everybody was thinking.

\- Oh, that's right! Tachibana never told you guys. My mum is a police officer and she used to work in the domestic violence division when Tachibana was younger. That's where Tachibana gets her knowledge from but it's not like Tachibana is an expert. I can ask mum if she still knows someone whom you could consult with Akabane-san.

\- Really? Thank you, Tachibana-kun.

\- No need to thank me, it's not a problem. Tachibana will also ask Azusa-sensei as she may know someone as well.

\- Azusa-sensei? – Midori-san repeated curiously – Is she perhaps the Azusa-sensei who is a well-known psychiatrist?

\- Midori-san knows Azusa-sensei?

\- Well, I know of her. She was a professor at my university back when I was a student there. How do you know her, Hotaru-chan?

\- Tachibana volunteers at the centre sensei is running. I'm helping kids with homework and teaching them gymnastics.

\- What?! Really? That's awesome, Tachibana-kun – Fujimon exclaimed – I didn't know you were good at gymnastics!

\- Me neither – Matsuoka-san interrupted coming closer – You never said anything, Hotaru!

\- Well, it's not that interesting really... Plus Tachibana stopped training seriously back in the middle-school so is no good at this point.

\- Are you kidding me, Tachibana-kun? I could already see ero-manga potential here... Young girl training alone in the evening when a handsome coach comes to scout her... She's wearing shorts and...

\- Yukimura-san, don't you dare make Tachibana part of your weird fantasies – Hotaru said slowly.

\- What do you mean, Tachibana-kun? You are already part of most of my fantasies. I even made you a heroine of my next manga...

\- Yukimura-san! Tachibana swears she's going to hit you!

The two of them kept fighting albeit jokingly. Midori was observing Hotaru from where he was sitting under one of the trees. Her training gymnastics in the past would definitely made sense after what he had seen in the club the other day. The doctor couldn't forget weight of her body on his laps and the feeling of her soft skin below his fingers. 'Such a dangerous kid you are, Hotaru' he thought to himself smiling tenderly.

* * *

When they returned from the walk both teams were caught up in the commotion. With all the events of the week, Hotaru totally forgot about the lottery that was supposed to happen today. By the look of things, other players gathered already and were impatiently waiting for Kamenashi-san to draw the lots and announce the results. Midori wasn't particularly interested and it seemed to be true for the rest of them as well with one grand exception. Hotaru was chatting lively with some other players. She then ran back to where all of them were standing.

\- Tachibana regrets not submitting my name – she sighed dejectedly.

\- Why would you be regretting that? There's no point to this contest other than pleasing Kamenashi-san's weird tastes...

\- Why would you say that Haruki-kun? Of course, Tachibana would regret not taking part! It's a great chance to learn something from different players and to socialize...

\- I meant to ask but Hotaru you don't really get that TGC is not for socializing, do you? These people are our enemies not friends – Haruki said in a matter-of-factly way.

\- Of course, Tachibana understands that! But Tachibana also understands that the word 'enemy' is a really strong one... Other players are our opponents not enemies and I believe it would be awesome to be able to befriend them all.

Their conversation was interrupted by Kamenashi-san starting to read the list with names of pairs that were created. Matsuoka thought to himself that it was really like Hotaru to say what she just said. And yet, at some level she wasn't wrong because year after year they got back from TGC with new friends. The magnet that was drawing all those people in was certainly Hotaru's smile and kind heart. Matsun got so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly missed the names of the last pair that was announced:

\- As a senpai from the team Hoshishiro Midori Nagamasa and as his kouhai from the Toy Gun Gun Tachibana Hotaru.

Matsuoka turned rapidly to Midori but what he saw surprised him even more than the words he just heard. The doctor was taken aback same as he was. Then they both looked at Hotaru who seemed startled by the turn of events.

\- But I didn't submit my name - she whispered bewildered and looked at both captains for confirmation – Why am I on the list?

As it turned out later that day this question was to become one of the biggest puzzles they ever encountered.

* * *

\- Well, it's not that bad is it? - Fujimon said hesitantly.

\- What do you mean is not that bad? - Yukki growled at him – Your psychotic leader got paired up with our sweet Hotaru and you dare say it's not that bad?!

\- No, I mean... Hotaru-chan and Midori-san have a good relationship, shouldn't you all be happy that with this they will get the chance to deepen their bond?

\- Stop spouting out such nonsense! What bond are you talking about? Your leader is a sadistic bastard who uses underhanded strategies! How could anyone be happy about this outcome?!

\- Cut it out, Yukki.

\- What do you mean, Matsun? You ought to be more pissed off at this situation. And Kamenashi even refused our plea to take out their names...

\- Getting angry won't change anything at this point and weren't you the one who told us that we shouldn't act like jealous boyfriends? What changed?

\- Oi boys, no need to get so worked up over such a small thing – Midori interrupted them entering the main room they were all sitting at.

After the results were made public the doctor and the girl went to discuss this with Kamenashi but he had refused them. At first, Midori wasn't happy about the whole thing mainly because he didn't appreciate being forced into troublesome things like this one. Yet, just two sentences whispered timidly by his young companion and his attitude changed by one hundred and eighty degrees: 'Tachibana is glad to hear that it is you, Midori-san. Let's have fun together'.

\- I promise to take a good care of your precious little comrade – he said winking at them.

\- Is that so? And do you really think you are able to protect that precious life, Nagamasa? - an unpleasant voice made all of them jump a little. In the door, leaning against the door frame, stood no one else but the infamous captain of Agartha team.

\- So it was you who put our names there, Shingen-san. Really, I thought that you would be more mature about settling our score.

\- Mature you say? - the older man came closer so that he was now looming over Midori – I wonder if you guys are mature enough and capable of protecting such a fragile soul. It wouldn't be good if your puppy was to be crushed due to your incompetence...

\- You... - Matsuoka felt his blood boil but he was caught off-guard when he heard the king's reply:

\- If you dare lay a finger on the girl I will annihilate you – he said slowly making sure every word was heard loud and clear. Yukki couldn't believe his own ears at first but one glance at Midori's face and he understood that the doctor was dead-serious about this. Before any of them got a chance to say anything more they were stopped by a familiar hoarse voice that came in from behind Agartha's captain.

\- If you have some business with me, Shingen-san, please say so. There's no need to involve other people.

\- Oh, someone seems to be a feisty puppy – the man said turning his attention to the teenager behind him. Hotaru stood there, unusually calm, in a tank-top and shorts, with a towel put around her arms and hair loose. The water was dripping from her wet strands and onto the floor. Shingen-san grabbed her cheek to see her face better and probably to scare her a bit but Hotaru didn't even flinch – Such a brave pup but do you know who I am?

\- Yes, I do – Hotaru closed her eyes and when she opened them again a fierce steady fire was burning inside – You are a bully who's enjoying hunting down your pray, Shingen-san. But you should be careful or you will bite off more than you can chew – she said coming closer to him. Midori was again amazed by her courage, really, this kid was unbelievable, challenging Agartha's leader who was not only wild and ferocious man on the battlefield but almost two meters tall human being. 'Daring such a beast when you yourself are sweet and tiny creature... How endearing, Hotaru'.

\- Anyway, if you have something more to say to me then I will play with you anytime but if that's all then make sure to keep your nonsense restricted to the battlefield. Tachibana doesn't appreciate when someone threatens her friends.

She passed by Shingen-san, grabbing Midori's hand on the go. She then reached for Matsun's and smiled sweetly to both of them.

\- Let's go, Yukimura-san, Fujimon-san. Akabane-san and Haruki-kun are waiting for us at the quarters.

She didn't let go of their hands until they put up some distance between themselves and their opponent.

\- You really are something else, Hotaru-chan – Midori snickered.

\- Tachibana wants to make one thing clear before we meet up with the rest – the four of them were now looking at her curious as to what she wanted to tell them.

\- Tachibana can pretty much tell that there's been some bad blood between you and Shingen-san – she paused to look at everyone – But Tachibana is not a kid any more and so doesn't need to be protected. What Tachibana needs is having comrades she can count on and not knights in shining armours.

\- But Hotaru...

\- Great that you understand – the dangerous gleam in her eyes told them that there wasn't any point in debating her – And now let's just call it a day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shuu couldn't recall the first time his father hit him. Perhaps it was his instinct kicking in or maybe he was just too young when it first happened. Early, he resigned himself and became a shut-in with a tendency to become violent whenever some kids tried to bully him. At home, he wasn't able to protect himself or his mother but when he was outside he knew how to enforce his own rules. He always went after kids that were too soft to stand up for themselves and even those years ago he thought that it was partially because they reminded him of how pathetic and helpless he felt against the brute force of an adult man. And then one day, he and his buddies went after a kid who unexpectedly had a friend. For Shuu the way the human brain worked would always be a mystery because although he couldn't remember a large part of his childhood, at any given time of the day he was able to recall what happened that particular day at the playground. There was this tiny girl who not only stood up to them, she managed to win over them. He still could vividly recall the dangerous gleam in her bright green eyes and the sound of bones cracking in her wrist. The pain she must had felt then not only didn't stop her, but it also fuelled her sense of justice. She tripped him over and he hit the hard ground. Before he could grasp what was happening the girl's mother came... ' _Tachibana defeated the evil. Is Mama proud?'_ were the words she said brightly clearly happy about her accomplishment. It was that very moment when he realised that at some point he became a mirror image of the man he hated the most.

* * *

It was a Friday evening when Midori decided to go for a walk. Recently it became a habit of his and a convenient excuse to avoid meaningless social gatherings that everyone around seemed to be pushing on him. He never understood why people were drawn to him and often he felt sorry for their lot because no matter how hard they tried they would never be able to make him curious enough. In general, the doctor didn't care about other people and wasn't interested in establishing any forms of connection no matter how flimsy they might have been. That was one of his rules of conduct as he mockingly called them in his mind. Laughing inwardly he stopped to look around. For a second he couldn't recognize the place and then a choked hard giggle escaped his mouth causing a few of passers-by to turn around and look at him. His aimless walk brought him to the very same club he visited weeks ago... ' _Why am I here? Did I come here for her?_ ' Against his own better judgement, he pushed the metal door and entered. Instantly his ears were assaulted by the low beats which he could feel vibrating in his lungs. It wasn't that late yet but some guests gathered already impatiently waiting for the show to start. Midori chose a table that was well-hidden from prying eyes but from which he had an unobstructed view at the stage. A waitress came by and so he ordered whisky on the rocks. He made himself comfortable and decided to wait. It didn't last long before music changed and all lights across the room were dimmed. In the spotlight, Hotaru started her dance. At first, her moves were prudent, mere whirls around the pole, and then with another guitar riff, she gained momentum before coming to a full-stop. She started moving again as he could hear the lyrics: ' _Your cruel device, your blood like ice_ ' The music speed up and Hotaru matched it, defying the laws of gravity with her every move... ' _One look could kill, my pain, your thrill_ '. The voice rose louder and louder and she was now hanging upside-down, bending around the silver pole with a snake-like flexibility. ' _I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_ ', she was spinning faster and faster and he watched her fascinated by every change she made... The alcohol, the music, the lyrics of the song which fit his mood so perfectly... ' _I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch), I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_ ' The memory of the only kiss they ever shared and the idea of the kiss he would like to share now. ' _I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much), I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_ '. He couldn't look away, he couldn't walk away, for some reason he felt as if he forgot how to breathe until the last note resounded and the round of applause filled the air. Perhaps it was just his imagination or rather wishful thinking but he could swear that in the dimmed light he saw the red thread of fate connecting him to the girl on the stage.

* * *

Next hit landed on Hotaru's stomach with a deadly precision, forcing the breath out of her lungs and causing her vision to darken for a bit. Instinctively she jumped away desperately trying to find a way out of this situation. The crowd around roared as if they were a bunch of beasts and not human beings. She crouched down avoiding the next jab by millimetres and finally managing to counter her opponent's attack. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Shuu. He wasn't screaming like everyone around her. No. It seemed that in this crowd there was no-one who would cheer for her. She felt metallic taste on her tongue and she knew that she probably bit her lip at some point. Again she dodged the punch and swung her own fist. And then she felt it, her fist connected landing a perfect blow on her opponent's face. The guy in front bent in half but she followed through with a high-kick which sent him flying and onto the railings. He then slowly slumped down onto the floor, clearly defeated. The room filled with a deafening howl of those who bet against her as she walked away from the ring and into the improvised changing room. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed quietly. Her bottom lip was cut, her entire body was battered and the knuckles on both of her hands had broken skin from all the punches she had delivered in the last couple of hours. The door behind her quietly opened and Shuu entered the room. Hotaru didn't look at him, not in a mood to see her childhood friend's face.

\- You don't even look me in the eye these days – he whispered directly into her ear and then pressed his lips to her neck sucking lightly. Creeps ran down her spine from the touch, yet she didn't push him away. She couldn't. They were childhood friends and she would do anything to save him from himself.

* * *

Matsuoka was waiting for Hotaru in front of the orphanage she volunteered at. This weekend they were supposed to take part in one of the challenges Kamenashi-san mentioned when the mixed pairs were decided. Before that, they voted to go to the onsen as a team and to make it quicker he convinced her that it'd be best if he picked her up. Earlier that day he borrowed a car from one of his acquaintances and was now watching how the girl was finishing up the lesson with the kids living in the orphanage. They were sitting in the garden and singing songs. Hotaru with a guitar in her hands, smiling and humming, and all the kids dancing around her singing in high-pitched voices. Even from afar he could tell that she was happy and relaxed. That calmed him down a bit because for some time now he had been wondering about her. Yes, though it was barely visible in her everyday activities, he, without a fail, could tell that his Hotaru was worrying over something. Matsuoka wanted to ask but it was as if she could read his mind, every time diverting the topic of the conversation away from herself. He could press her for answers, yet he chose not to. Somehow he had this irrational thought that with Midori being so close to her, one slip up from his side and she would be whisked away by the Hoshishiro leader.

\- Matsuoka-san, Matsuoka-san – she called for him and smiled warmly. When she was like this he really couldn't find it in himself to confront her about whatever was bugging her. He simply stretched out his hand and took the bag from her.

\- Come on, Hotaru. The guys are waiting for us – it wasn't long before the teenager fell asleep in the passenger seat lulled by the steady sound of the engine and some quiet music they played on the radio. And so Masamune found himself glancing at her every so often feeling quite embarrassed every time his heart skip a bit.

* * *

Hotaru was sitting in the hot springs with her eyes closed, letting herself relax and her mind wander about. She could hear guys' voices on the other side of the bamboo wall and their cheerful banter made her happy. The last time they visited a place similar to this one she was still hiding her gender but thanks to that she could actually enter the men's bath. That wasn't the case any more yet she didn't have any regrets. Strangely enough, the moment her secret was out, she felt very happy and... light? Yes, it was as if some burden was lifted off of her shoulders and it was great to be herself around them. Yet now, again, she was hiding something important from them and for the second time in her life being close to her teammates caused her pain. She wasn't able to breathe freely always feeling as if some strange evil power was crushing her heart. Hotaru sighed deeply and then immersed herself in the hot water. The heat engulfed her making her feel safe. Somehow the hot water hid her shame and when she was under the surface she seemed to herself pure and innocent. When her lungs started to ache a little she emerged from the water and ever so slowly opened her eyes. In front of her unfolded the silver ocean. Several seconds had passed before she realised that she was gazing at a very familiar by now pair of grey orbs.

\- Mid... - she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because the man in front of her put his finger on her lips effectively silencing her.

\- We wouldn't want people to know that I entered the women's bath now, would we? - he whispered against her lips and for some unspeakable reason, she felt even hotter than before. He then sat next to her, his arm touching hers and it brought back the memories from their last visit to the onsen. Hotaru inhaled deeply and looked up into the starry sky.

\- Why are you here, Midori-san? - she said quietly giving him a somehow measured look. He chuckled slightly and looked at her with playful sparks glimmering in his gaze.

\- I thought I'd keep you company, Hotaru-chan – the doctor looked like a small boy who just found his Christmas present in his parents' wardrobe.

\- Was that a mistake on my part? - she averted her eyes but from the tone of his voice, she could still sense that he was smiling.

\- Well, it will be if someone finds you here, Midori-san. How are you going to explain yourself then?

\- I will worry when it comes to this, Hotaru. For now, I wanted to discuss with you tomorrow's stealth challenge - and as if it was the most natural thing to do he started explaining her some stuff about the practice the two of them should do. His quiet voice near her ear, the hot touch of his body where their skin met and the mischievous almost dangerous emotion that flickered in his eyes... Hotaru knew that she should have just up and leave the bath but for some reason, she couldn't. Instead, she sat comfortably and let the atmosphere of this quiet night engrossed her.

\- My, my, Hotaru... Should you really be letting your guard down in front of your enemy? - Midori spoke softly in a hushed tone when her head dropped onto his bare chest. She fell asleep so soundly he decided against leaving her in the bath. Instead, he scooped her up delicately covering her naked body with his own towel. Oddly manoeuvring in the locker room he put on his yukata and gathered her stuff. He then sneaked out of the springs making sure to avoid any people. Hotaru shifted slightly in his arms so that her head was now lying in the crook of his neck with her lukewarm breath heating up the spot near his collarbone. Midori swallowed hard as the sensation of her weight and the smell of her skin overcame his senses. He knew exactly where her room was but feeling as if he was under some spell he decided against bringing her there. Instead, he took her to his room and ever so gently laid her in the futon that the hotel's staff prepared for him earlier. It was an odd but at the same time strangely desirable sight to look at. The young girl dressed in his towel which was too short to be considered a dress and too long to be a shirt, laying down in his futon, with her hair in disarray and lips parted. Midori took a deep breath and then laid down quietly next to her. He watched her closely, the long lashes and small straight nose. The lips that were so inviting and the pearl-like teeth he could see from behind them. Of course, he wouldn't do anything to her when she was like this so innocent and completely unarmed. But still, he wondered why exactly he had brought her here. It would be easier to just wake her up or if not, just carry her to her own room but no. For some mysterious reason, he took her here and was now tracing the curve of her cheek with the tip of his finger. He let his thumb slid down and play with her earnest lips. Then his right hand wandered down her arm, waist and landed safely on her hip. With a decisive movement, he pulled her close to himself but she only murmured quietly too deep into her slumber to understand what was happening. He rested his chin atop her head, cradling her small body with his and covering both of them with the piece of cloth. It was a warm summer night and he felt incredibly calm, hearing her steady breath next to him. He then fell asleep holding her tightly like a precious gem she was.

* * *

Hotaru opened her eyes slowly. She could swear she heard a cracking sound of her eyelids. It wasn't dark but at the same time, it didn't seem as if the sun was up already. She smiled slightly to herself quite happy that she managed to wake up so early in the morning. She felt so relaxed and she really enjoyed the sweet smell around her that had a more refined edge to it. Hotaru shifted trying to change her position and then she realised that she wasn't alone in the room. Next to her Midori-san was sleeping soundly, with a calm smile lingering on his lips almost as if he was dreaming about something nice. She looked around only to find out that the room she was in wasn't hers. For a moment she wanted to leave, no questions asked, ran as fast as she could so that she wouldn't have to face whatever this situation was. But then she looked at the man next to her, sleeping with his arms wrapped around her, holding her closely. It felt good. She felt safe and calm for the first time in weeks. It was odd at the same time because she just couldn't think of any good reason as to why he would bring her here. And he must have brought her here. There was no other option as she was certain that she didn't come here by herself. She really didn't know what to think about this. Hotaru knew that the doctor was dangerous to her in every meaning of this word. He was dangerous on the battlefield with his impossible strength and experience but it started to look like he was more and more dangerous to her in her everyday life. If guys knew that she had spent the night with him, even if it was the most innocent thing that could happen, they would be furious. That terrified her because as much as she wanted to learn from the man next to her, wanted to understand him and his ways, she was aware that would cause her relationship with her teammates to deteriorate. Was there any way for all of them to understand each other and accept that although there was no turning back to the days before Midori-san and Matusoka-san parted their ways, there was still a chance to build something new and different? Or was she being too naïve as always trying to force her own convictions onto other people? She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again, she already made the decision. As slowly and quietly as possible, she got up and then felt her cheeks burning as she realised that the only thing she had on was a towel which probably belonged to the doctor. Hastily she collected all her stuff and darted out to the bathroom that conveniently was a part of this apartment. When the door shut behind her, she let a long deep sigh clearly lost and unable to comprehend what had actually happened. Quickly, she turned on the water and decided that a cold long shower would do wonders for her in her current condition.

* * *

Strong smell of fresh coffee woke him up but before he decided to stand up, he stretched his arms and legs in his futon. Midori felt relaxed yet somehow empty noticing immediately that his little guest wasn't there. For a moment, he considered what he would tell her once she brought this up but then decided against solving such difficult dilemmas so early in the morning. He got up and straightened the bedsheets making sure that everything looked neat and tidy. He then followed the smell of coffee which led him to the adjacent room but he stopped dead in his track as his mind tried desperately to catch up with the reality that was unfolding before his eyes. For some reason, he assumed that it would be his faithful Fujimon preparing the coffee for him but that wasn't actually the case. There in the kitchenette stood the girl dressed in a yukata he vaguely remembered collecting yesterday from the baths. She was brewing the coffee and next to her on the counter laid two plates with sandwiches and fried eggs. She must have felt his presence, her senses not failing her even outside of the battlefield.

\- Good morning, Midori-san – she said simply neither her voice nor her gaze betraying what she was thinking about the strange situation he put them in.

\- Good morning, Hotaru-chan – he replied with a smile and he truly felt that it was an honest one.

* * *

Hotaru was crouching behind a tree, hiding in the deep shadow which despite the hot and stuffy weather provided her with much-needed cover and cool. She was breathing slowly, concentrating her best efforts on keeping quiet so that her opponents couldn't locate her. The rules of the stealth challenge were simple enough: two teams entering the forest field, one fully armed, the other not. They were hunters and prey, and the goal was for the hunters to kill the prey before the time was up or before the other side finds the four artefacts. It would seem that the team which was supposed to play the role of the mark was at a disadvantage but that wasn't the case. The battlefield was vast with lots of places good for hiding and the ones being hunted had intercoms so that they were able to communicate with each other throughout the challenge. She was teamed up with Midori-san but they were going against the other members of Hoshishiro and Toy Gun Gun which felt awkward on so many levels. From where she was hiding, she could see Yukimura-san taking the position on top of a hill, scanning his surroundings through a scope. In front, a couple of yards away from her, she noticed Matsuoka-san walking slowly his posture tensed and on high-alert. Carefully, she started moving in that direction, when another silhouette caught her attention. Midori-san was standing in the shadow watching Matsuoka-san intensely. She was still far away but she got this melancholic feeling looking at the two former friends. It dawned on her that this scene was probably a good metaphor for their relationship, with Matsuoka-san searching desperately and Midori-san always hiding his heart and feelings behind a facade. She shook her head knowing that thinking about all of this now wouldn't do her any good.

\- You should be more careful or else someone may find you – a quiet voice reached her and for a moment she thought that her reaction was a second too late when Haruka pointed his gun at her and pulled the trigger. But that wasn't the case. Her body reacted on its own, quick as a lightning and she was now running at full speed, with bullets hitting trees around her.

\- Hotaru, report – the doctor's voice sounded loud in her ear, giving off the impression he was actually sitting in her head. Which to be fair wasn't that hard to imagine at this point.

\- It's Haruka-san, he sneaked up on me – she hissed, her breath ragged from the run – I will lead him away, hopefully, the others will go after me as well. Please find the four remaining artefacts.

\- Roger that. Don't do anything rash.

In situations like this, Hotaru thanked herself silently for the hours spent on running every day. It was an effort well invested as she was now fairly sure that she could be on the run for quite some time before her body would start to protest. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a dark ponytail between the trees and she stopped abruptly just in time to avoid the bullet that would have otherwise graced her head. She knew that there wasn't any time to waste so she jumped to the right and rolled over and down the hill. The slope looked less steep than it actually was and so she gained momentum and hit the rock at the bottom hard. A sharp pain ran across her ribs and Hotaru realised that she probably hit her freshly healed spot. There was no helping it. She ignored the pain and stood up flipping her body. Not thinking much, she started running again knowing that her only chance now, was to hide between the trees. She reached the tree-line at full speed bullets gracing the trunks around but luckily missing her altogether. The girl stopped, leaning against a tree and breathing heavily. Her ribcage hurt, and she felt the acid building up in her muscles. She really should have been more careful if she wanted to win this challenge. She looked at the watch and noticed that they were half-way through.

\- Seven and a half minute left, Hotaru – Midori's voice startled her – How are you doing?

\- I'm fine Midori-san. I think I lost them. Did you manage to find all the artefacts?

\- I have three, one more to go.

\- Do you know where the last one is, Midori-san? - she waited in tension for his follow-up but the person on the other side was completely silent. She figured he didn't want to speak to avoid giving his position to the opponents. The minutes passed by and she found herself worried:

\- Midori-san? Are you there? Is everything... - someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her downwards. Her back hit a stone wall and she found herself pinned against the hard bricks. Before the panic could set in, the person in front of her cradled her face and made her look up.

\- It's me, Hotaru-chan – Midori whispered against her lips – You took quite the fall from that hill. I just wanted to check on you – he continued apologetically.

\- You shouldn't have! It's a mistake to put the two of us in one spot if they find us here, we are as good as dead! - she couldn't believe the man in front of her. How could he be so reckless? This was a rookie mistake which could potentially lead to them losing the match. And she didn't want that. Midori chuckled before ruffling her hair.

\- Shhh, Hotaru-chan. It's alright. I got your back – he smiled reassuringly – And I know where the last artefact is.

\- Where is it? - she murmured in excitement leaning closer to him in order to hear him better. Hotaru was angry with herself for being so giddy but she couldn't help that. The doctor looked at her and a mischievous gleam lit up his eyes. He then reached into his pocket and gestured at her to hold her palm open before him. She hesitantly did just that and then he placed something over her palm. The moment his skin touched hers, she felt as if an electric current ran through her body. The doctor must have felt the same sensation because he tensed for a moment before letting go of her hand. Hotaru looked at her palm and sighed. Four colourful stones were glittering in rays of sun that filtered through the crown of leaves above them. The girl felt her lips stretched into a smile. Without thinking she threw herself on the doctor, hugging him tightly and laughing aloud. She knew they had won and this was her way of thanking him for making that happen. Hotaru felt Midori-san's hands tighten around her waist as he brought her closer to him and pulled her up from her knees. For a moment, they stood there embracing each other and when she finally dared to look up, she saw him smiling brightly at her. In the next second, Midori put his hand below her chin and planted a gentle peck on her forehead:

\- Thank you for playing with me, Hotaru-chan.

* * *

Matsuoka watched the two of them from afar. He saw Hotaru smiled, clearly happy that she had won. She was like a puppy, sweet and innocent, not able to hold back her emotions. But it was the man that embraced her who made Matusoka's heart freeze. The content smile that graced the man's lips when he kissed the teenager's forehead truly scared him.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _The song that I quote in the text is 'Poison' by Alice Cooper. It's a good one, so give it a go if you are in the mood. BR, Thistle Weeds_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The summer was in full bloom and the weather kept getting hotter and hotter with every passing day. Hotaru was sitting at her desk next to a window at the back of the  
classroom, basking in the sun like a cat. The air was stuffy, flowers blooming and insects buzzing around. It was a lazy afternoon and she had only one class left before she could head home. She crossed her arms in front of her, and placed her head on top, facing the sun. Under her eyelids, she could see white, red and yellow shapes standing out against the reddish skin, and slowly but surely she started drifting away her mind wondering with no purpose. On the outskirts of her consciousness, she felt a vibration, first delicate and then stronger. For a moment, she couldn't understand what was happening but when she opened her eyes she noticed the screen of her mobile lighting up like a Christmas Tree. Lazily she grabbed the device, her mind still somewhere else but one look at the number displayed on the screen, and her heart started racing, adrenaline pumping blood in a similar manner as during the matches. But it wasn't excitement that rushed through her blood vessels, it was fear. When she picked up the phone, she immediately recognized the voice on the other side:

\- Mrs Tachibana Hotaru?

\- Yes, speaking.

\- You are listed as one of the points of contact for Miss Shizuka who is a patient here, is that correct?

\- Yes, that's correct. Did something happen with auntie?

\- Miss Tachibana, I regret to inform you that earlier today, Miss Shizuka had a stroke and she is currently on the ER. Would it be possible for you to come to the hospital? - hearing those words, Hotaru felt her heart sunk. Thousands of thoughts raced through her head, not one coherent enough to be of any use. She mumbled into the device ' _I am on my way_ ', her voice sounded foreign even to herself.

* * *

Hotaru left her bike in front of the hospital, locking it hastily to one of the lamps. She could feel drops of sweat running down her spine, her breathing heavy from the effort. She managed to get from her school to the hospital in the record time and now she was running through the corridors and straight to the room were Shuu's mum, Miss Shizuka, was sleeping.

The girl stopped in front of the door leading into the room. She hesitated. Should she really be the one to come? Did her presence here matter in any way? Before leaving the classroom, she tried calling Shuu but she went straight into the voice mail. The nurse told her, that the hospital's staff tried to reach him before but with no success. That's why she decided to leave him a voice message in which she shortly described the situation and asked him to come as soon as he could. Still, for some reason she couldn't even understand, she was sure he wouldn't be coming. The silence on the other side of the line was somehow angry and she could only suspect where his head was. In the end, she decided against looking for him. Miss Shizuka's condition was critical but stable for now, yet one could never be sure if she was going to survive another night. In this situation, her son was simply acting like a spoiled brat and Hotaru wasn't about to indulge him. She opened the door and stepped in, bracing herself for a long sleepless night.

* * *

Matsuoka took the day off and was now standing in front of the building in which Midori's flat was located. He had just finished with one cigarette, but he was already drawing another one from a half-emptied pack. He knew that Midori wasn't home yet, the doctor would usually finish his shift at four and be at home near half-past four. Matsuoka looked at his watch, needle pointing five past three. The heat was enormous and despite standing under a large tree, Matsun felt hot and sweaty. He really didn't know why he came here or what he wanted to achieve by coming but ever since the last challenge, he couldn't wipe out that one particular view from his mind. Whenever he closed his eyes, the memory would resurge every time more vivid than before. The look on Midori's face when he held Hotaru in his arms. The gentle almost hesitant kiss he planted on the girl's forehead. Matsuoka had never seen him treating anyone with such care. But he wasn't about to be deceived. No. He knew better than anyone that the doctor treated all people around him merely as toys which he would use for his own amusement. And when he would lose his interest and that always happened sooner or later, he would throw them away not caring about those broken hearts and souls that he was leaving behind. Obviously, that would be also Hotaru's fate and Matsuoka couldn't let that be.

\- What are you doing here, Masamune? Don't tell me that you've been waiting for me? I am flattered – the voice he knew all too well brought him back to reality. Matsuoka turned around. Midori was standing a couple of meters away from him, impeccable as always, self-confidence emanating from him. The host swallowed hard before he replied:

\- We need to talk.

* * *

As expected, the apartment Midori was living in was huge, luxurious and strangely empty, cold even. There were no photos on the walls, in general, no personal information could be found anywhere in the flat (or at least not in the rooms Matsuoka could see). The doctor brewed some coffee and placed a cup in front of each of them. He remained on the other side of the island that was situated in the middle of the kitchen that opened onto the living room. Matsun took his place at the high bar-stool and grabbed the cup of coffee that was handed to him. It was really too hot to drink it but that was the only beverage he came up with when the doctor asked him if he would like something to drink. Strangely enough, Midori also chose to drink coffee and now the two of them were sitting across from each other.

\- So? What is it that we need to talk about, Masamune? - the doctor was looking at him expectantly but something in his gaze told Matsuoka that he had probably already guessed the reason for his unexpected visit.

\- I want you to leave Hotaru out of this – the host said simply. There was no point in playing hide and seek, the two of them were long past this point or at least that was what he wanted to believe in. The doctor smiled but it was more of a hideous grimace than anything else:

\- Leave her out of what exactly, Masamune?

\- Out of _this_ – the host repeated, stressing the last word.

Midori closed his eyes for a moment. Immediately he could see the pair of bright green eyes looking straight at him, never wavering. The bright smile that graced her lips when they won and the excitement whenever she was playing. The nerve-wracking feeling when he saw her rolling down that steep hill and the joy when she threw herself at him, celebrating their first win as a team. He opened his eyes and looked straight at the blond host. It was so very quiet and the two of them knew instinctively that whatever came next would decide their fates.

\- She is not part of it as you say, Masamune. She might have been at the very beginning but she is not any more. And you already know that I wouldn't be able to leave her even if I wanted to.

\- Midori, she is just a child, she doesn't know any better. She is way too young for this and you are...

\- Don't even bother with finishing – Midori interrupted rudely. He never reacted this way towards anyone but for some reason when Hotaru was involved he couldn't keep his cool – She is not a child and you know that as well as I do. She may be sheltered or inexperienced but she is not a kid. So cut the bullshit, Masamune, and just say clearly what you want from me.

\- I already said it, Midori. I want you to stay away from our Hotaru.

\- _Our_ Hotaru? Or did you mean _yours_?

\- I promised her mother...

\- Keep her mother out of this and just tell me honestly, Masamune. Name the fear that brought you here so that I can satisfy your curiosity and we can be over with this pointless discussion – the doctor's eyes were cold now, devoid of any emotions or the gleam of amusement that Masuoka saw when he first entered this place.

\- Fair enough – the blond replied shrugging his shoulders slightly as if to stress that he couldn't care less – I don't want you to get romantically involved with Hotaru and from what I am seeing at the moment it's clear to me that this is where you are heading.

The doctor looked at his former partner for a moment and then replied with a fake smile:

\- And what if I say no? - Matsuoka was half-expecting this answer but still, he felt weird out upon hearing the words – What exactly will you do, Masamune?

\- I am not sure. I thought that I will worry when I get there, Midori.

\- Hmm... It seems to me that you, at last, learned something useful, Masamune. Very good, very good indeed... Now, if I may suggest anything – the doctor smiled, the cold smile which never reached his eyes – Finish up your coffee and go home. I still have some work to do, Masamune.

The two men stared at each other in silence. Then Matsuoka picked up his cup and emptied it in one gulp. The coffee had a bitter taste so fitting his mood at that moment.

* * *

Hotaru pointed her gun at the target in front of her. She was at the shooting range practising her aim. Before she got the chance to pull the trigger, she could feel someone's presence behind and then that person grabbed her arm:

\- Steady, Hotaru-chan. You need to lock your arm in the position and then point at your target. Remember about the recoil.

\- Tachibana understands that, Midori-sensei.

\- Good – the man said straight into her ear – Still, please let me guide you.

\- Of course, sensei – she whispered her approval. The doctor let his right hand cover hers, and with his left arm, he steadied her against his frame.

\- Try to feel what I am doing, Hotaru – he said and when she nodded in agreement he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the target but the doctor didn't stop, instead, he kept shooting until he emptied the clip.

By now, Hotaru was already used to the master level of his skills but still, she felt amazed every time she got the chance to witness him in action. Yes, the doctor was cool beyond belief and so a good minute passed before she realised that although the clip was empty the two of them didn't break their position. She slowly lowered her hand with the gun and Midori did the same still holding her now by her wrist. Her back was leaning against his chest and Hotaru could feel the warmth of his breath whenever he breathed out, the air tickling her in the ear and neck. The intimacy of this situation struck her hard and perhaps that was the reason why she decided to ask him the one thing she just knew she shouldn't.

\- Midori-san, why did you leave Matsuoka-san behind? - she whispered so quietly that for a moment she thought he couldn't hear her.

\- Why would you like to know that? - he replied but when she tried to turn around and face him, he locked her in place, his arms caging her with force she wasn't expecting but should have foreseen.

\- Well... One reason would be because I care about Matsuoka-san and I think that it would help him a lot if he knew the answer. Is that something you could share with me, Midori-san? - the doctor felt a weird cramp in his chest when he heard her answer. He tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to himself. The scent of her hair and the warmth of her body against him and before he knew the words escaped his mouth:

\- Why do you think I did that? Did Yukimura tell you my reasons?

\- If he did, I wouldn't be asking you, sensei – she replied again trying to face him and again being held in place – I never talked about this with any of my team-mates.

\- And why is that?

\- I think they lack the distance... Asking them about this would probably open up some nasty old wounds.

\- I see. And is it fine to open mine? - he asked bitterly.

\- Of course not – this time she caught him off-guard and before he knew, the green eyes were fixed on him, too close for comfort, her face only inches apart from his.

\- I don't want to hurt you same as I don't want to hurt them, Midori-san... I merely thought that you seem to have better control over your emotions and... I don't know... Like I felt that by now I could ask you anything even though I won't get an answer every time.

Midori was feeling strange. He clearly knew he didn't want to have this conversation but at the same time, he felt compelled to. The fire in her eyes stopped him from walking away although all his senses were screaming that it was time to go. ' _What did you do to me?_ ' He thought to himself already resigned to his fate.

\- I don't want to talk about this, Hotaru. Especially not with you and not now – he immediately noticed the effect his words had as she stepped back and looked to the side. And then this strange urge overwhelmed him and he just wanted for her to look at him again so despite himself he added:

\- But you are welcome to try and guess – her head whipped back, her gaze fixed at him.

\- Are you sure, sensei?

\- No, I am not – he replied honestly, his hand reaching her cheek. Gently he held her face so that she couldn't turn her head away, his thumb delicately swiped her lips. A pink blush crept up her face and for a moment, she looked down avoiding his gaze. With his hand now on her neck, he could feel her heightened pulse and he thought that this feeling alone was worth having this conversation. And then with her eyes still lowered she whispered against his lips and he could feel the rage feeling his heart:

\- I think that you left Matsuoka-san behind because of what Shingen-san told you. I don't know what it could be but from what I've seen of him, I would guess that it was something along the lines: there can only be one king... As long as Masamune is with you he will always be content with his second place and will never be able to hone his skills – Midori's breath was caught in his lungs and then she looked up at him, her green eyes able to see all of him – Am I right? Don't answer, Midori-san. I know I am. You are a really kind and dishonest man. You thought it was below you to tell Matsuoka the truth so you probably said something really stupid, something that made Yukimura-san hate you like...

Hotaru never got the chance to finish her sentence. Midori pressed his lips hard against hers at the same time pinning her to the wall behind her back. He just wanted to make her stop, to silence her. She struggled with him for a moment and then to his surprise she gave in. Not thinking much, he started kissing her fervently, his hands wandering all over her body until he grabbed her by her thighs to lift her up. At once her legs encircled him as she tried to steady herself. There was this sense of urgency with the haste kisses they shared, and then the doctor let his lips wander down her neck and to her chest. He heard her moaning and so he covered her mouth with his hand so that nobody could hear them. He then shifted and placed her onto one of the tables that stood next to them, letting his hand slid under her shorts. It was the moment when his finger was about to slide under her underwear when he realised what he was doing. He pulled his hand away, grabbing her by both her wrists and pulling her up to make her stand. He then stopped, standing inches from her and looking at what he had done. Her hair was ruffled, the leg of her shorts pulled up so that he could see her panties, her shirt rumpled. His gaze stopped at her swollen lips and it took all his will-power not to continue. Instead, he heard his own voice coming from afar:

\- Don't you there ever say a word about your little guessing game to anyone else – he hissed and then forced another kiss. When their lips parted and he was staring in her green eyes he knew he had hurt her. The next moment, she slapped him hard with an open hand which he deserved:

\- Don't you ever dare to kiss me again if you are to do it so half-heartedly – she said hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Before he could say or do anything to stop her, she was gone and he stood there all alone feeling like he broke the one thing that was good about him.


End file.
